Você Se Lembra do Amor ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Rick estava disposto a começar uma nova vida, completamente só. Ela estava vivendo em seu próprio e obscuro mundo. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Robotech não me pertence; esta história é simplesmente para entretenimento e diversão.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "¿ Recuerdas el Amor ?", de Hayase. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

E, como ela me pediu para deixar o link do perfil dela, estou fazendo-o, o link é este: www. fanfiction u/ 1099498/ Hayase (deixei espaçado, se alguém quiser acessá-lo, basta eliminar os espaços). OBS: depois de "fanfiction" tem o . "n", "e", "t" / - essa parte não quis sair no link de jeito nenhum.

* * *

**VOCÊ SE LEMBRA DO AMOR ?**

Ele parou de frente para o penhasco, respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, deixou que o ar fresco enchesse-lhe os pulmões, e uma lágrima rebelde escorreu pela sua bochecha, daquela vez ele não se preocupou em dissimulá-la, a lágrima percorreu o seu rosto e continuou o seu caminho até o queixo daquele homem jovem; quando ela caiu, no pescoço nu, ele abriu os olhos. O profundo azul de seus olhos parecia competir com o do mesmo céu, que, naquela manhã, parecia totalmente claro e brilhante.

\- É hora de dizer adeus... Lisa... meu amor... - murmurou ele para si mesmo, enquanto, em sua mão, apertava firmemente algo - Foram os piores quatro anos de minha vida, eu nunca pensei que sobreviveria em um mundo no qual você não estivesse... mas aqui estou, e venho para dizer-lhe adeus, não me leve a mal, eu nunca a esquecerei, mas é que eu estou prestes a começar uma nova etapa de minha vida e quero superar esta dor, eu desejo me lembrar de você com alegria, não com lágrimas, desejo carregar você sempre em meu coração...

Ele novamente fechou os olhos, enquanto deixava que sua alma terminasse de purificar-se, e chorou livremente, sabendo que havia prometido a si mesmo que seria a última vez que ele o faria. Ele havia mudado, estava um pouco mais alto, mas também havia perdido peso, seus belos olhos azuis estavam obscurecidos por olheiras, produtos de noites de insônia, e alguns sulcos sutis, como testemunhas silenciosas de suas lágrimas.

Lembrou-se daquele fatídico dia... há quatro anos, quando a perdeu, aquele dia foi exatamente o seu aniversário de morte. Ainda escutava a sua voz, dizendo que o amava, uma corrente de eletricidade ainda percorria o seu corpo, ao lembrar-se de quando ele a segurou pela sua cintura estreita, quando segurou-a entre seus braços, e ainda sentia o doce sabor dos lábios dela sobre os seus,naquele beijo, o único beijo de amor verdadeiro que haviam trocado, e que, apesar de ser rápido, por causa da batalha que aconteceria dentro de pouco tempo, tinha sido como se o céu tivesse se aberto, como se um pedaço da eternidade lhes tivesse sido dado, e depois... a escuridão e a solidão.

Todos haviam falecido, mas o corpo dela nunca fora recuperado, haviam drenado o lago, e nada de Gloval ou de mais ninguém, Lisa não havia aparecido, os restos de uma cápsula de escape desmoronada tinha dado a entender que era ela a que ia ali, já que o restante da tripulação havia morrido calcinada, mas haviam sido recuperadas; não foi assim com ela. A única coisa que conservava eram suas placas, e que ele agora apertava com força em sua mão direita.

Durante aqueles quatro anos, ele havia caído em uma total depressão. Havia perdido a mulher que amava com loucura bem no dia em que ele havia descoberto aquilo. Ela não apenas havia sido sua amiga, mas também seu guia, seu farol, sua luz, sua companheira de armas e seu amor escondido. Sobreviver à sua morte havia sido a coisa mais difícil que ele já há via enfrentado em sua vida, nem de seus pais ou de Roy ele tinha sentido tantas saudades como sentia por Lisa. Se não fosse por Max, Miriya e Dana, ele simplesmente teria se deixado morrer, ou até mesmo teria se matado.

Respirou fundo e, arranjando forças, lançou as placas de Lisa em direção ao mar. Sentiu-se aliviado, já não iria mais sofrer, iria continuar com a sua vida e realizar o sonho de ambos, iria às estrelas, sozinho, mas com ela em seu coração.

O SDF-3 partiria dentro de alguns meses; ele, Max, Miriya, Dana e a pequena Aurora, a bebê recém-nascida dos Sterling, iriam naquela missão, e, antes de ir, ele queria despedir-se do amor de sua vida, Lisa. Pela primeira vez, havia pedido umas merecidas férias, teria quinze dias de total liberdade para descansar e preparar a sua longa viagem. Havia decidido ir a aquele pitoresco e pequeno povoado, às margens do mar. Tinha chegado apenas na noite anterior, e estava hospedado em uma rústica pousada.

Ele passou a manhã contemplando o mar e o horizonte, despedindo-se dela, comeu um sanduíche ali mesmo, às margens do precipício, e esperou que entardecesse, era o pôr-do-sol mais impressionante que já havia visto depois daquele que havia compartilhado com ela, depois de tê-la resgatado da Base Alaska, talvez lhe parecesse assombrosa assim porque ele sentia que Lisa estava ao seu lado, quase podia senti-la, quase podia olhá-la... e então ele a viu, e sentiu uma forte pontada de dor no peito.

A poucos metros dele, uma mulher de longos e belos cabelos castanhos, que eram revoltos pelo vento, olhava tão embelezada quanto ele, para aquele entardecer, que parecia ter algo de especial. Ela nem mesmo havia percebido a sua presença. Rick tinha deixado de respirar... era uma visão ? Um fantasma ? Estava enlouquecendo ? Aproximou-se, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, como se fosse atraído em direção a ela por uma força incrível. O barulho da grama sendo esmagada sob seus pés alertou a jovem, que dirigiu o olhar até ele, entre espantada e intrigada; os profundos olhos esmeralda dela cravavam-se nos olhos terrivelmente azuis de Rick, ficando como que encantados um pelo outro, com aqueles olhares. Rick achou que havia morrido, e que Lisa tinha vindo por causa dele. Ela simplesmente não conseguia quebrar o contato visual, e começou a tremer ligeiramente. Quem era ele ? Por que ela sentia-se nervosa e com vontade de chorar ? Nenhum deles saía de seu lugar, e, enquanto o Sol terminava de se esconder no horizonte, os olhos de ambos pareciam iluminar ao palco, contrastando com a escuridão que ia envolvendo-os.

\- Lisa ! - um suspiro abafado escapou da garganta dele, enquanto sua mão tentava tocá-la, e ela, ao escutar aquele nome, sentiu como se algo sacudisse todo o seu corpo, com tal força, que ela assustou-se, e lentamente começou a caminhar para trás sem deixar de olhá-lo, colocando mais distância entre eles, até que, sem aviso prévio, deu-lhe as costas e começou a correr, afastando-se dele - Espere, Lisa ! - ele gritou, desesperado, reagindo e correndo atrás dela.

Ela estava assustada, correu até uma vila que estava perto dali, quando sentiu a mão que a detinha, e, ao fazê-lo, uma corrente de eletricidade percorreu os corpos de ambos. Naquele instante, o medo que ela sentia desapareceu, e ela parou sua caminhada, girando sobre os seus despidos calcanhares, para ver aquele misterioso homem.

\- Sou eu... Lisa... - ele murmurou.

\- Rick... eu me chamo Sandy... Sandy Millers... - respondeu ela, e Rick sentiu como se ficasse tonto, ao ouvir a voz dela novamente.

\- Você é... Lisa... definitivamente é você - ele continuou a falar, sem prestar atenção ao nome dela.

\- Eu não... eu sou Sandy - confirmou ela - E tenho de ir - finalizou ela, enquanto que, a passos lentos, desta vez, ela se afastou até às luzes que viam-se ao longe. Rick seguiu-a com o olhar.

O que, afinal, estava acontecendo aqui ?

Depois de uma péssima noite, Rick estava vagueando ao redor das casinhas para as quis ela havia se dirigido. Eram muito bonitas, casas familiares, árvores e cercas de madeira. Logo ele viu uma em especial, as flores ao seu redor eram simplesmente extraordinárias, aquela devia ser a casa de Lisa. Havia algumas lindas crianças brincando do lado de fora, uma mulher idosa em uma cadeira de balanço, e ali estava ela, ajeitando as plantas, com o rosto vermelho por causa do Sol e com um pouco de terra na testa, ela parecia tão jovem, tão cheia de vida, tão linda. Ele aproximou-se, com cautela, e cumprimentou:

\- Bom dia...

\- Bom dia, rapaz - respondeu a anciã, enquanto Lisa ficava de pé, assustada, e colocava as crianças para dentro de casa - Em que podemos ajudá-lo ?

\- Eu gostaria... - ele não terminou de falar, porque um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos saiu de dentro da casa e ele ficou paralisado.

\- Eu... eu... - gaguejou Rick, entre nervoso e aborrecido, pensando em quem poderia ser ele, na vida de SUA Lisa - Sou Rick Hunter, e gostaria de falar por um momento com a jovem - ele acrescentou, tentando soar confiante.

\- Ela é minha noiva... o que você deseja ? - respondeu ele, enquanto Rick sentiu uma pontada que atravessou-lhe o coração.

\- Isso não é possível... porque ela prometeu me amar para sempre - respondeu ele, automaticamente, lembrando ainda, com calafrios, aquela declaração de Lisa, há anos.

\- Mãe, entre em casa - disse o homem, que transpirava raiva em seus olhos, e foi só quando a anciã desapareceu que ele voltou a falar - E você é...?

\- Sou Richard Hunter, Coronel da RDF, e ela é Lisa Hayes, Almirante, por direito, das Forças Armadas da Terra Unida - respondeu ele, com segurança.

\- Minha pequena, Almirante ? - ele sorriu, suavizando o seu olhar, algo que não passou inadvertido para Rick - Acho que nós temos de conversar, Coronel - finalizou ele, deixando escapar o ar de seus pulmões.

\- Como quiser - Acrescentou o jovem de cabelos negros, desesperando-se.

\- Vamos caminhar - acrescentou o outro, enquanto saía do jardim e caminhava, seguido por Rick - Meu nome é Nathanael Millers, sou médico aposentado; há quatro anos, naquele terrível ataque a Kyron, eu servia a um hospital civil em Macross City - ele levou um tempo para respirar, enquanto fechava os olhos, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido - O hospital no qual eu trabalhava estava próximo do lago, no qual descansava o SDF-1, eu vi tudo, o impacto da nave extraterreste contra a portentosa nave que nos havia protegido tantas vezes, a que também havia sido o meu lar naquela travessia épica pelo Sistema Solar, o impacto foi tão brutal que fez sucumbir as já fracas fundações do hospital , e parte delas veio abaixo... caindo sobre a área em que estava Sandy, minha esposa... que morreu instantaneamente.

\- Eu sinto muito - disse Rick, com sinceridade, sabendo como se sentia alguém ao perder a pessoa amada - Mas não entendo o que isso tudo tem a ver com...

\- Ela estava internada ali, depois de dar à luz a dois lindos bebês, meus filhos, meus pequenos e adorados gêmeos - continuou ele, sem prestar atenção ao que Rick dizia, com lágrimas nos olhos - Eles estavam a salvo, mas a luz da minha vida havia partido, no entanto, com o caos total que estávamos vivendo, eu sequer tive tempo de chorar por Sandy, feridos pelo ataque e pelo colapso exigiam atenção. Tive de superar isso como pude, e, deixando meus filhos em um local seguro, eu voltei ao meu trabalho. Minha esposa havia sido enfermeira, e estou certo de que ela teria agido do mesmo modo. Havia centenas de feridos, não dávamos conta de todos, e acho que no Hospital Militar não era diferente, já que chegaram alguns militares feridos de morte para nós, a noite caiu implacavelmente sobre a cidade, e o cheiro de morte e de metal retorcido impregnava o ambiente. Ainda escutavam-se gritos, explosões, ambulâncias na escuridão daquela noite, o serviço de luz não estava totalmente restabelecido, e por isso nós trabalhávamos na penumbra, como podíamos. Então eu a vi, uma jovem estava no corredor, sentada em uma maca com o cabelo desgrenhado, o olhar perdido, e sangrava profusamente na cabeça, estava cheia de arranhões, hematomas e queimaduras. Depois eu me aproximei dela...

\- Você está bem ? - eu lhe perguntei, e ela levantou o olhar, e me vi refletido em dois profundos olhos verdes, repletos de terror absoluto e de confusão, mas ela não me respondeu - Deixe-me vê-la - disse eu, e comecei a verificar os seus sinais vitais. Seus ferimentos eram profundos, e ela desvaneceu-se entre minhas mãos, eu pedi ajuda e a transportamos até a sala de cirurgia. Os múltiplos ferimentos na cabeça eram profundos, a contusão cerebral era lógica, ainda assim ela era uma mulher forte, já que suportou as dores que provavelmente tinha, e resistiu à complicada cirurgia que nós realizamos. Se ela tivesse ficado ali por alguns minutos a mais sem atenção, provavelmente teria morrido. Ninguém sabia de onde vinha, quem a havia levado, ou como ela havia chegado até ali, a única coisa que eu sabia era que suas roupas estavam totalmente carbonizadas, que tinha os cabelos úmidos, e que haviam dado-lhe uma bata azul... isso era tudo, nós não tínhamos nada, nem mesmo o seu nome. Apesar de sua força, os golpes que ela recebeu levaram-na a entrar em coma pouco depois da cirurgia, e assim ela esteve por cerca de oito meses.

\- Lisa ! - balbuciou Rick, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Ela permanecia só durante todo o tempo, sem visitas, supusemos que seus familiares haviam morrido, ou que ninguém sabia que ela se encontrava ali, não tinham registro dela, nós não sabíamos a quem contactar. Ela não usava um uniforme, por isso jamais imaginamos que ela fosse militar - finalizou, como se tentasse justificar o porquê de eles não terem sabido o que fazer.

\- Nunca encontraram o seu corpo, suas lâminas estavam presas no que parecia ser uma cápsula de escape, que estava quase completamente destruída e coberta de sangue, todo mundo achou que havia ido até o fundo do lado - disse Rick, arrastando as palavras, como se lhe fosse penoso contar sobre isso.

\- Durante estes oito meses, eu não tive um lar, e muito menos meus filhos, nós vivíamos no hospital, que me dava oportunidades de visitá-la e de falar com ela, a experiência médica confirma que isso ajuda a sair do coma; um dia rotineiro de trabalho, as enfermeiras foram me procurar, dizendo-me que a jovem desconhecida havia acordado, digamos, de maneira pouco convencional. Segundo me disseram, ela estava inquieta como em um pesadelo, e um nome surgiu dos lábios dela... o seu... - disse o médico, olhando Rick nos olhos - Ela disse o seu nome, e esse nome trouxe-a de volta, mas, quando cheguei com a equipe de médicos para avaliá-la... ela tinha o olhar perdido e não lembrava-se de absolutamente nada, nós demos-lhe medicamentos, tentamos fazer com que se lembrasse de mais coisas, seu nome, sua procedência, mas nunca conseguimos nada. Soubemos que os danos no córtex cerebral fizeram-na perder a memória, e provavelmente de maneira definitiva, ela dizia que, em seus sonhos, um jovem chamado Rick a ajudava, mas era a única coisa da qual ela se lembrava; com o passar dos meses, esses sonhos foram desaparecendo e esse nome, que a atormentava, também. Ela permaneceu por mais quatro meses no hospital, enquanto recuperava-se completamente, ela e meus filhos eram os residentes permanentes ali, o que gerou um laço muito forte entre os meus filhos órfãos e ela. As enfermeiras amigas de minha finada esposa me convenceram a chamá-la de "Sandy", já que não podíamos nos referir a ela como "a jovem de olhos verdes", ou algo assim. Um ano depois do ataque, ela recebeu alta. As pessoas do hospital saíram para acompanhá-la até à porta, e ela parou ali, chorando desconsoladamente, ela não tinha para onde ir, não sabia para onde ir. Minha mãe, que acabara de chegar, depois de ter viajado com dificuldade para me ajudar com os bebês, a viu, eu lhe havia contado a respeito dela, e seu bom coração fez com que a levássemos até em casa. Todos nós tínhamos sofrido perdas, por isso, era hora de começar um novo lar.

\- Estou vendo - disse Rick, deixando sair o ar de seus pulmões com um suspiro.

\- Sandy adaptou-se a viver conosco quase que imediatamente, e tornou-se a luz e a guia de meus filhos, e um grande apoio para minha mãe, e nós, em uma família para ela, pouco a pouco, com sua ternura e calidez, ela foi conseguindo curar a minha ferida, e, sem saber quando ou como, eu me apaixonei por ela.

\- Eu entendo - disse Rick, com uma mistura de coragem, ciúmes e saudade.

\- Não se preocupe, ela não me corresponde totalmente, ela disse que me quer e que aceita ser minha esposa porque eu dei-lhe um lar e porque ela adora as crianças como se fossem suas, mas ela ainda não conseguia me amar e não estava certa quanto ao motivo, e por isso eu lhe disse que esperasse o tempo que quisesse, eu não tenho pressa, nós somos uma família estável, e eu não vou pressioná-la nunca.

\- Ela, no fundo do seu ser, ainda me ama - disse Rick, em voz baixa, e com a voz entrecortada pela emoção.

\- E agora chega você... mas não vou permitir que a leve - disse ele, secamente.

\- Ela deve conhecer o seu passado, retornar para os seus !

\- Me diga... ela tem uma família que a espere ? Um lar repleto de amor ?

\- Não... mas tem a mim - disse Rick, com fúria.

\- Mas ela não se lembra de você... por que tirar aquilo que ela tem agora ? Ela é feliz aqui, por que levá-la de volta para a milícia, para as armas, talvez para outra guerra ?

\- Porque esse é o seu destino, do qual ela estava orgulhosa.

\- E para que levá-la a um mundo no qual já não estão aqueles a quem ela amou ?

\- Olhe para ela, aqui, ela é uma bonequinha fraca e medrosa, não a mulher forte e decidida pela qual eu me apaixonei.

\- Mas nunca a procurou.

\- Procurei-a como um desesperado, como um louco... durante anos. Esta viagem era para dizer-lhe adeus para sempre.

\- Então, faça-o, e vá embora.

\- NUNCA - gritou Rick. Naquele ponto, a discussão já havia tornado-se violenta e desesperadora - E se você impedi-la de vir comigo, darei ordens à Polícia Militar, e o perseguiremos por toda a Terra, se tentar escapar - ele o ameaçou.

\- Eu só desejo que ela seja feliz - acrescentou ele, desarmando-o por completo - E se ela for feliz, com você, eu a deixarei ir... não sou um jovem impulsivo como você, Rick; eu sei o que significa amar a alguém, mas também sei o que é renunciar por amor. Por isso, façamos um trato.

\- Continue - disse Rick, com curiosidade.

\- Fique conosco durante uma semana, se você conseguir com que ela se lembre, ela irá com você, mas, se não conseguir, você irá embora para sempre e nunca voltará a aborrecê-la. Apresentarei você como meu primo. Só peço para não forçá-la,a memória dela é fraca - ele acrescentou, afastando-se dali com passos cansados - Lhe esperamos em casa ao anoitecer - ele adicionou, sem se virar - Uma semana, Hunter, você tem uma semana, e depois irá embora, só ou acompanhado - finalizou.

Lisa e Rick caminhavam em silêncio, junto ao penhasco no qual tinham se visto há alguns dias, cada um submerso em seus pensamentos, os inquietos gêmeos giravam ao redor deles, rindo e brincando.

\- Lisa... quer dizer, Sandy... - Rick corrigiu a si mesmo - Você gostaria que nós almoçássemos aqui ? É um lugar muito lindo.

\- Claro... eu adoraria - respondeu ela, com timidez, algo que fez com que o coração do jovem batesse aceleradamente em seu peito, ao vê-la assim, em uma faceta que Lisa raramente demonstrava.

\- Eu ajudo você... - disse ele, enquanto colocavam a toalha de mesa e a comida no gramado, as crianças continuavam brincando, sem prestarem atenção a eles.

\- Obrigada... você é muito amável, Rick - respondeu ela, e ele tremeu só por escutar o seu nome nos lábios dela - Além do mais, sempre é bom conhecer a família de Nath; você é um primo, não ?

\- Distante, sim... - respondeu ele, incomodado - E ele tem muita sorte por tê-la... nota-se que você o ama muito.

\- Eu... eu... - ela gaguejou, e, ao perceber, ele mudou de assunto.

\- Este é um lindo lugar, há quanto tempo você está vivendo aqui ?

\- Quatro anos... desde o meu acidente. Antes disso, não me lembro de nada, não sei onde eu morava, nem o que fazia.

\- Nada ?

\- A princípio, eu tinha pesadelos, nos quais havia fogo e explosões, e as pessoas morriam, eu me sentia em pânico e acordava chorando, havia alguém de quem eu me lembrava, mas a guerra nos tirou muitas vidas, e imagino que ele... ele também morreu.

\- Ele ?

\- Sim... eu acho que foi alguém importante em minha vida... chamava-se Carl Hunter, não tenho certeza, não me lembro mais - Rick quase cuspiu o líquido que bebia naquele momento, as lembranças de Lisa estavam misturadas demais.

\- E você o amava ?

\- Eu acho que sim... mas não me pergunte mais sobre mim, acho que é a sua vez, Rick, por que está tão interessado em mim ?

\- É que você me lembra muito de alguém...

\- Uma garota, suponho ?

\- Sim... alguém a quem perdi exatamente quando descobri que a amava com toda a minha alma.

\- Lisa, não é mesmo ?

\- Sim...

\- É um nome muito lindo, se o faz se sentir bem, pode me chamar assim - disse ela, ao sentir-se confortável com este nome.

\- Mesmo ?

\- Sim... gosto muito como ele soa, vindo de você - disse ela, completamente ruborizada, sem entender porque aquele estranho lhe dava tanta confiança e tanta paz - E o que aconteceu ? - perguntou ela, enquanto brincava distraidamente com um pouco de grama em suas mãos.

\- Ela perdeu-se em meio à guerra. Eu sempre acreditei que estivesse viva, ainda que todos acreditem que ela morreu...

\- Isso é amor... se você acredita que ela está viva, então o amor vive dentro de você... sabe ? Eu às vezes acho que Hunter está vivo... mas não tenho nem idéia de onde procurá-lo, e não posso sair daqui, Nath, as crianças e a avó não poderiam sobreviver um dia sem mim - ela riu, divertida - Precisam de mim, e, de qualquer modo, eu encontrei um lar aqui - ela fez uma pausa e continuou - E essa Lisa... o que ela fazia ?

\- Era militar, assim como eu... aliás, atualmente, ela seria Almirante da RDF.

\- Wooa ! Ela seria uma celebridade, imagino que como a cantora Minmei - concluiu ela, divertida, e, desta vez, Rick cuspiu toda a sua bebida.

\- O que aconteceu ?

\- Nada... é que eu não imaginei que você a conhecesse...

\- Não, eu não a conheço... mas não gosto nada quando a escuto, arghh, me dá vontade de estrangulá-la, e nem mesmo sei porque - finalizou ela, encolhendo os ombros - Mas por que você ficou assim... você a conhece ?

\- Sim... antes de ela ter ficado famosa... mas acho que nunca fomos nem sequer amigos...

\- E Lisa... era sua namorada ?

\- Não... sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e nunca percebi que estava apaixonado por ela, até que foi tarde demais.

\- Eu sinto muito, Rick - disse ela, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas - Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu aprendi que a vida é muito curta e que, quando você ama alguém, tem de ir atrás dessa pessoa, custe o que custar...

\- E isso me leva de volta ao começo - disse ele, suspirando - Você ama ao médico... digo, ao meu primo ?

\- Não sei... eu tenho muita afeição por ele, e, aliás... por que estou contando isso a você ? - disse ela, indignada e angustiada.

\- Porque sou uma pessoa de confiança ?

\- Não... porque você é uma pessoa intrometida... além do mais, certamente você vai contar a ele...

\- Claro que não... minha boca é um túmulo.

\- Eu prefiro não dizer nada - ela finalizou o assunto.

\- Como você quiser ! - respondeu ele, aborrecido... mas depois sorriu ao pensar que nem assim eles conseguiam deixar de brigar, e sentia-se tão bem... e, logo, até respirar lhe era mais fácil.

\- Você está com uma cara de idiota ! Está pensando nela !

\- Faço isso sempre - ele acrescentou, enquanto olhava-a profundamente, como se quisesse ler sua alma e encontrar um pouco daquele amor que ela tinha por ele, mas ela desviou o olhar, nervosa.

\- Crianças, vamos comer ! - ela gritou, e os gêmeos imediatamente sentaram-se ao lado dela.

Rick comeu e observou em silêncio, ela parecia mais bela do que nunca, mas aquela sombra de tristeza ainda parecia invadi-la, era tão doce e maternal com as crianças, imaginou-a com os seus próprios filhos... os filhos dele e dela, e grossas lágrimas escaparam pelo seu rosto, enquanto um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Poderia recuperá-la ? Secou rapidamente as suas lágrimas e olhou para o céu, pedindo por outro milagre, o primeiro dia acabava, e ela não se lembrava de quase nada do passado... quase.

\- É hora de voltar - disse ele, quando a tarde chegava ao fim, a menina cochilava nos braços de Lisa, o menino atirava pedras contra um esquilo.

\- Sim... - respondeu ela, murmurando, ficando de pé com a garota em seus braços.

\- Eu recolho tudo - acrescentou Rick, enquanto Lisa aconchegava a menina.

\- Você é como se fosse a mãe deles... - disse ele, olhando-as.

\- Nunca poderei substituir a mãe deles, mas estas crianças merecem um lar. Não pretendo ser sua mãe, me conformo em ser sua amiga e ajudá-los a sobreviverem neste mundo estranho...

\- Aqui é um lindo lugar... perfeito para algumas crianças.

\- Eu sei... mas lá fora ainda há um mundo caótico recuperando-se do Holocausto e... - Lisa agachou-se repentinamente, ajoelhando-se, enquanto com um braço segurava a menina e com o outro friccionava as têmporas.

\- O que há com você ? - perguntou Rick, assustado, ficando na mesma altura dela.

\- A... cabeça me dói muito - ela queixou-se. Rick segurou a menina, e Lisa ficou ajoelhada, com as mãos nas têmporas, queixando-se - Havia alguém... me falou sobre o Holocausto, confiava em mim, me dava uma missão... eu não consigo... a doninha ! E ela, a morena, e depois alguém morreu... um avião laranja, e depois Marte e uma cantora... arghhhh, dói muito - ela acrescentou, enquanto perdia a consciência. Rick levou-a para casa.

Aos poucos, Lisa recobrou a consciência, ali, ao lado dela, estavam os dois homens que a amavam, ela levantou-se devagar, piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer seus olhos adaptarem-se à luz.

\- Você está bem ? - Nathaniel perguntou.

\- Como você se sente ? - perguntou Rick, inquieto.

\- Um pouco confusa e enjoada... o que aconteceu ? - aquilo trouxe a Rick amargas lembranças, e um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo, coisa que não passou despercebida a ela.

\- Você desmaiou... não sei se alguém lhe assustou ou lhe fez algo - continuou aborrecido o médico.

\- Não... não - disse ela, entendendo a dupla intenção de seu noivo - Só senti muita dor de cabeça, e acho... acho que me lembrei de algo do passado - disse ela, arregalando os olhos, enquanto os corações dos dois homens batiam com mais força em seus peitos... um, de medo... e outro, de esperança.

\- O quê ? - disseram ambos, inquietos,

\- Alguém que foi como o meu pai... alguém que me encomendava uma espécie de missão, alguém que morreu por mim - disse ela, baixando o olhar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas... - Esse homem deu a vida por mim, e eu nem sequer me lembro dele - disse ela, soltando o pranto amargamente - Eu me sinto tão ingrata - ela acrescentou, enquanto inclinava seu rosto no ombro de Nathaniel, que havia se sentado ao seu lado e acariciava o seu cabelo com ternura.

\- Não se sinta mal... não é sua culpa não se lembrar... além do mais, você nem sequer sabe se isso foi real - acrescentou ele, enquanto Rick mordia a língua para não responder. Sabia que ela lembrava-se de Gloval; além do mais, não suportava vê-la chorando nos braços de outra pessoa.

\- Com licença - disse ele, mal contendo-se, e saiu batendo a porta, atravessou a casa e saiu correndo até o penhasco, ao chegar ali,ficou de joelhos, apertou suas mãos e arrancou a fina grama, lançando-a ao ar, enquanto chorava de impotência e de ciúmes... a dor inundava o seu corpo - Por quê ? - gritou ele, com força - Não quero vê-la sofrer !... Quero apenas que ela seja feliz - murmurou ele para si mesmo - Talvez ela nunca volte, mas não quero fazer com que ela sofra... - pensou com tristeza, sentou-se e abraçou suas próprias pernas, enquanto observava a Lua sobre o mar - E se eu só machucá-la, estando aqui ? Eu deveria partir ? Deveria deixá-la viver a vida que ela tem ? Como saber se ela é realmente feliz, se parece tão triste ? Se eu soubesse sobre isso... eu partiria - disse ele, em voz alta.

\- Ela perguntou por você - disse Nathanael, às suas costas, entre as sombras - Se dependesse de mim, eu lhe expulsaria aos pontapés agora mesmo... sua presença deixa-a alterada, mas ela quer vê-lo...

\- E você acha que eu estou feliz por vê-la assim ?! - respondeu ele, irritado, enquanto se levantava e caminhava de volta para a casa.

\- Lhe restam seis dias, Hunter - acrescentou, enquanto passava ao lado dele.

No dia seguinte, Lisa e Rick caminhavam em silêncio pela encosta, descendo até à cidade.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar para fazer as comprar, Rick, mas eu repito... eu realmente estou bem - disse ela, sentindo-se incomodada com o silêncio.

\- É um prazer acompanhá-la - disse ele, relutantemente.

\- O que há de errado ?

\- Nada - ele respondeu, arrastando as palavras.

\- Você não quer estar comigo - disse ela, magoada.

\- Não... não é isso - esclareceu ele, triste, ao ver sua reação - É que eu me preocupo com você.

\- Eu estou bem, não me trate como uma criança indefesa, disso Nathaniel já se encarrega - ela acrescentou, indignada.

\- E você gosta disso ?

\- No fundo, não... sinto que consigo me virar por conta própria.

\- Mais do que você imagina - sussurrou Rick, com um meio-sorriso.

\- O quê ? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

\- Nada... estava me lembrando de algumas coisas.

\- De Lisa ?

\- Sim...

\- Conte-me... como era ela...

\- Independente, auto-suficiente, inteligente, teimosa, intuitiva, um pouco mandona porém linda.

\- Nossa... assustadora, não ? Imagino que os homens deviam manter distância dela... mas não você... ou você é masoquista, ou é igual a ela... um rival, um igual.

\- Não... - riu ele - Eu era arrogante, e desobedecia a todas as suas ordens.

\- Ela era sua superior ?

\- Sim... e era frustrante e divertido, nós brigávamos o tempo todo, gritávamos um com o outro, nos odiávamos, chegávamos ao limite...

\- Como se apaixonaram ? - essa pergunta feriu Rick profundamente.

\- Eu... eu não sabia que a amava, eu a machuquei muito, e você não sabe como eu passo a vida carregando esse fardo, foi algo com o qual eu me torturei dia e noite, ela nunca me falou, mas acho que foi há muitos anos.

\- Vocês se beijaram ?

\- Algumas vezes - respondeu ele, corando.

\- Imagino que se eram tão passionais ao brigarem, também o eram ao se beijarem... provavelmente saíam faíscas.

\- Te asseguro que sim - disse ele.

\- Você continua sendo arrogante - disse ela.

\- Não é verdade ! - ele respondeu, indignado.

\- Arrogante, arrogante, arrogante - gritou ela, enquanto corria pela encosta abaixo, e Rick começou a segui-la, ambos riam, divertidos, como os jovens que ainda eram.

De repente, Lisa tropeçou em uma saliência do piso, mas não caiu. Duas fortes mãos seguraram-na pela cintura para depois virarem-na de frente para ele, ela surpreendeu-se, mas não se soltou, ficaram olhando-se, ofegantes e enrubescidos por causa da corrida, seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, Rick começou a se aproximar dela, tendo intenção de beijá-la, mas se conteve, pousando seus lábios sobre a testa dela. Um formigamento inundou os corpos de ambos, surpreendendo-os, ele encostou sua testa na dela.

\- Ainda falta muito ? - ele murmurou, inocentemente.

\- Não - respondeu ela, com firmeza, e ambos caminharam em silêncio até a cidade.

As comprar passaram rápida e agradavelmente, eles não paravam de conversar, Lisa estava maravilhada por sentir-se tão bem com ele, queria Nathaniel, mas nunca tinha sido capaz de comunicar-se com tanta facilidade e liberdade como com aquele estranho jovem arrogante, que a fazia sentir tanta paz, tanta segurança, como há anos ninguém lhe dava. Ela não dissera a ninguém, mas os pesadelos que tinha todas as noites tinham terminado desde o dia em que vira Rick no penhasco.

\- Nathaniel trabalha demais... você não acha ? - comentou ela, quando iam retornando à vila.

\- Mmm - murmurou Rick, ele não tolerava aquele nome.

\- Quase não passa o tempo com as crianças, nem com a avó... nem comigo - hesitou um pouco, nesta parte.

\- E isso a aborrece ?

\- Na verdade, não... me dá a minha liberdade.

\- E por que ficaram nesta vila... quero dizer, há muitas cidades nas quais encontrariam melhores condições de trabalho.

\- O mundo ainda está se recuperando, este é um bom lugar para as crianças...

\- E para você ?

\- Está tudo bem, eu não saberia o que fazer em uma cidade grande... aqui, às vezes, eu vou ao hospital para ajudar, eu gosto, mas em uma cidade... não lembro no que eu trabalhava, por isso não sei que profissão eu poderia desempenhar, não acho que encontraria algo que me satisfizesse, só há algo que eu gostaria...

\- Sim ?

\- Em um aeroporto... estar cercada por aviões... eu gostaria - disse ela, timidamente, e o coração de Rick deu um salto.

\- Mesmo ?

\- Não é estranho ?

\- Claro que não ! E se você já tivesse feito isso antes ? - ele acrescentou, emocionado.

\- Pilotar um avião ? Não acredito - riu ela, baixinho.

\- Talvez amar a algum piloto - ele acrescentou, piscando-lhe um olho.

\- Isso não é um trabalho !

\- Poderia ser - ele adicionou, divertido, enquanto girava, estendendo os braços, como se fosse um avião.

\- Você está louco, Rick ! - disse ela, entre risos, e sua voz encheu o peito dele.

\- Sandy ! Eu estava preocupado... você demorou muito - gritou, do alto da colina, o médico.

\- Nath - respondeu ela, e subiu ao seu encontro, recebendo um beijo no rosto.

\- Vamos para casa - disse o médico, passando o seu braço por sobre os ombros de Lisa, enquanto conversavam - Como foi o dia ? - ele perguntou, deixando Rick para trás, apertando os punhos.

"Ainda me restam cinco dias, Nathaniel, ainda me restam cinco dias", pensou Rick, e seguiu-os, de mau humor

A manhã seguinte foi de agitação na casa, Lisa era uma perfeita dona de casa, e, apesar de Rick ter se oferecido inúmeras vezes para ajudá-la, ela não aceitou; por isso, ele limitou-se a observá-la, ela parecia tão perfeita, adaptada a aquele mundo, como se realmente pertencesse a ele; tudo isso só fez com que Rick se deprimisse... teria direito de arrancá-la daquele mundo tranqüilo e levá-la de volta a uma viagem cheia de incertezas pelo espaço, de levá-la de volta a um mundo no qual as pessoas que ela tanto amava já não estavam vivas ?

Certamente ela sofreria ao saber que Gloval, Claudia e as outras já não estavam ali... e que teria de voltar a fazê-la sofrer ao lembrar-se de seus pais, de Roy e daquela guerra que havia devastado a Terra, se agora ela tinha uma vida, uma família afastada dos infortúnios da guerra, ele devia dizer-lhe quem ela era ? Tinha esse direito, de levá-la de seu mundo feliz para um passado doloroso, inclusive no qual ele a havia machucado ? E aquelas crianças... quem era ele para tirar-lhes a única mãe que elas tinham conhecido ? Passou o dia todo sentindo-se culpado. Lisa percebeu-o pensativo e distante; mas não disse nada... achou que devia dar-lhe um tempo. Afinal, logo ele partiria, e talvez estivesse triste por deixar ao seu primo e sua família... ou tinha saudades de sua Lisa... devia estar pensando nela, e, ao pensar a esse respeito, ela sentiu uma dor no peito, o que era aquilo ? Ciúmes ? Tristeza ?

Balançou a cabeça, tirando dali aquelas idéias, enquanto o via sair, mas apenas atreveu-se a acompanhá-lo com o olhar. No entanto, a avó percebeu o seu olhar triste, a sua preocupação.

Ao cair da tarde, Rick saiu para caminhar sozinho, pensou em chamar Max e Miriya, mas não ganhava nada ao falar com eles e dar-lhes um pouco de alegria, sabendo que talvez ela nunca recuperasse a memória, pois, mesmo que ele lhe dissesse, ela já não seria Lisa... não a sua Lisa, aquela mulher a quem ele odiou, aborreceu, alucinou, admirou, respeitou, e finalmente, amou.

Então, ele tomou a decisão mais difícil de sua vida. Não lhe contaria, e deixaria de forçá-la a se lembrar, iria limitar-se unicamente a passar mais aqueles dias ao lado dela, e depois desapareceria de sua vida; ela a levaria sempre em seu coração, mas a deixaria livre. Amava-a demais para provocar-lhe mais dor, apenas precisava saber que ela era feliz.

Naquele dia, nem mesmo tentou estar próximo a ela, sentia-se sufocar, faltar-lhe o ar, naquele dia ele choraria e gritaria, e amaldiçoaria a sua sorte, e, nos dias seguintes, viveria plenamente ao lado dela. Quatro dias, quatro gloriosos dias com ela, antes de dizer-lhe novamente adeus.

Por sua vez, Lisa tinha estado inquieta e aborrecida durante todo o dia, ao sentir o afastamento de Rick, aquilo lhe doía, e muito.

\- Sandy ? - a avó chamou-a - Você está bem, filha ?

\- Como ? - perguntou ela, sobressaltada - Oh, sim, mamãe Tina... apenas estou um pouco cansada.

\- Sandy... – começou a senhora idosa, cautelosamente - Você é feliz, filha ?

\- Claro que sim, mamãe Tina - respondeu ela, sentando-se ao seu lado, na sala, e segurando as mãos da anciã entre as suas.

\- Filha... eu sou velha, tenho experiência, o amor não se pode esconder...

\- Não entendo...

\- Diga-me, filha... você ama o meu filho ?

\- Eu... eu... - gaguejou Lisa.

\- Diga-me, filha... eu sou mulher, posso entender, além do mais, você sabe que eu a amo... como se fosse minha filha... e não pelo que você significa para o meu filho, mas por quem você é e pelo que significa para mim. Diga - ela repetiu.

\- Não tenho certeza... estou infinitamente agradecida e ele, e lhe tenho muito afeto e respeito... mas, para ser sincera, não estou certa sobre se eu sei o que é amar... não lembro de estar apaixonada antes, não lembro o que se sente ao amar...

\- Filha... e Rick... o que ele é para você ?

\- Eu não sei - ela respondeu, com sinceridade, com as bochechas coradas.

\- Você sempre foi honesta com o meu filho... seja honesta comigo.

\- Mas eu...

\- Não se pressione... você é jovem, não está presa a nós... você é livre.

\- Eu devo tanto a vocês - disse ela, com um soluço.

\- E nós a você... mas não à custa de sua felicidade... eu sei o que é amar, e, acredite em mim, não se parece em nada com o que você sente pelo meu filho. Descubra você mesma, Sandy, meu filho se afeiçoou e até mesmo se apaixonou por você, querendo que você ocupe o lugar de sua esposa... mas esse lugar, só com muito amor, se pode substituir, você tem de estar certa sobre se quer passar o resto da vida ao lado dele... apenas você.

\- E Beth e Andrew ?

\- Eles são crianças, Sandy... eles irão crescer, e finalmente, viverão as suas próprias vidas.

\- Obrigada, mamãe Tina...

\- Apenas verifique o que é que você sente... pelo meu filho e pelo jovem Rick - Lisa não respondeu,, mas se perguntou... era tão óbvio que ela gostava do rapaz, se Nath a odiaria se ela o trocasse por seu primo, e se ele... o jovem de profundos olhos azuis e tão tristes quanto os dela, sentiria algo por ela ? Odiou a si mesma por sentir-se atraída pelo jovem, odiou a ele por ter aparecido, e logo percebeu que não podia odiá-lo... porque, de alguma forma que sua razão não entendia, ela o amava.

Rick estava parado novamente à beira do penhasco, olhando para o horizonte, e perdido nas ondas suaves do mar. Mais um dia, uma nova oportunidade; no dia anterior, ele havia ficado longe dela, mas não o encarava como um dia perdido, e sim como aquele passo que tinha de dar e não se atrevera, agora a decisão estava tomada. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguns passos sutis às suas costas, e ele soube, seu aroma chegou-lhe até os pulmões antes que a voz chegasse-lhe aos ouvidos. Fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente, e lentamente virou-se para olhar Lisa sorrindo.

\- Você sempre madruga assim ?

\- Estou acostumado a me levantar cedo...

\- Ontem... você esteve distante...

\- Não estava me sentindo muito bem...

\- Está aborrecido ?

\- Claro que não... e muito menos com você - ele respondeu, sorrindo-lhe.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas desfrutando secretamente da companhia um do outro. Até que finalmente Lisa falou:

\- Você não me contou muito a seu respeito... o que você faz ?

\- Sou militar... disso você já sabe...

\- Sim, e o que mais ? O que você faz ?

\- Estou prestes a fazer uma longa viagem, e foi por isso que decidi me despedir de meus entes queridos.

\- Você vai partir... eu imaginava - disse ela, sussurrando, com um toque de tristeza - Logo... não é ?

\- Sim. Só estarei aqui por mais alguns dias, e depois... bem, a viagem que empreenderei pode me manter longe daqui durante anos, e talvez eu não volte - um estranho _déja-vù_ invadiu o corpo dele, com um forte calafrio que o sacudiu.

\- Vou sentir a sua falta, gostaria que não... que não... - Lisa não terminou de falar, ela tinha um nó na garganta, e, sem saber porque, lançou-se nos braços de Rick com um soluço.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ele, acariciando seus cabelos, nunca o fizera antes, eles eram incrivelmente sedosos.

\- Não quero perdê-lo... você é meu amigo... meu único amigo.

\- Você nunca irá me perder... nunca.

\- Mas você vai partir !

\- Eu lamento... mas preciso... sou um militar, é minha obrigação...

\- Você não pode ficar, não é ?

\- Não...

\- Eu queria ir - Rick ficou paralisado ao escutá-la - Mas não posso... a vovó... as crianças... Nath.

\- Sandy - ele falou, com um tom muito sério, usando o seu "verdadeiro" nome, enquanto segurava-a pelos ombros - Eles são a sua família, lá fora não há nada para você... sua felicidade está aqui.

\- Não ! - soluçou ela.

\- Mas, Sandy...

\- Não volte a me chamar de Sandy - disse ela, irritada, com aquele brilho verde-esmeralda no olhar que fazia com que Rick perdesse o fôlego.

\- Eu... eu... - gaguejou ele, ao vê-la recuperar um pouco do seu caráter.

\- Beije-me - disse ela, quase como uma ordem.

\- O quê ? - murmurou ele, atordoado.

\- Que você me beije como beijava Lisa ! - repetiu ela, em uma ordem, outro _déja-vù_, e ele não conseguiu resistir.

Ele sempre desejara aquilo, que ela lhe pedisse para beijá-la com convicção, e não para salvar as suas vidas ou para fazer uma demonstração para o inimigo, sempre pedira aquilo durante aqueles anos de solidão, e ao acreditar tê-la perdido, pediu para poder beijá-la só mais uma vez, sempre imaginara como seria, beijá-la de verdade, apenas por amor.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente, não deixando de olhá-la, percorreu com os dedos o contorno de seu rosto, delineando-o suavemente, segurou com delicadeza a sua bochecha e aproximou-se lentamente dela, primeiro os lábios de ambos encontraram-se em um suave toque, que sobrepôs a ambos, separando-se logo depois; mas depois foi ela quem lançou-se sobre os lábios de Rick, ele a abraçou com força, atraindo-a até o seu corpo, ela mergulhou as mãos em seus cabelos, e os dois perderam-se naquele beijo. Ele intensificou o beijo e ela respondeu, não sem antes deixar escapar um suave suspiro que enlouqueceu Rick; suas mãos, sem controle, percorreram os contornos do corpo de Lisa, e ela agarrou-se às costas dele, era um beijo desesperado, ansiado e necessitado, pouco a pouco esse frenético primeiro encontro de lábios foi tornando-se um beijo doce, carregado de ternura e amor, leves suspiros escapavam dos peitos de ambos, finalmente eles se separaram por falta de ar, seus olhos se encontraram, os de Rick brilhavam com intensidade, os de Lisa tinham lágrimas.

\- Obrigada - murmurou ela, enquanto afastava-se timidamente do abraço de Rick.

\- De nada... eu acho.

\- Isso não está bem... mas não me sinto mal... parecia tão certo.

\- Eu sei... - disse ele, angustiado - Me desculpe...

\- Não se desculpe, é minha culpa... meu Deus, isto não pode estar acontecendo... Nath... é seu primo ! - mas ela não conseguiu continuar a falar. Um segundo beijo de Rick silenciou-a, um mais intenso do que o anterior...

\- Lisa... eu te amo, sempre te amei - confessou ele, sem conseguir mais conter aquele sentimento dentro do seu peito, enquanto a abraçava carinhosamente.

\- Eu também... te amo - murmurou ela, e ele olhou-a, angustiado - Não deveria, mas não consegui evitar - disse ela, voltando a beijá-lo.

\- Isso não muda as coisas... eu tenho que partir - disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu sei... mas imagino que você ira ao menos com uma doce lembrança minha - Lisa acrescentou, enquanto, de maneira muito atrevida, ela desabotoava a camisa de Rick.

\- O que você está fazendo ? - perguntou ele, tremendo diante da simples expectativa.

\- Faça-me sua... faça amor comigo.

\- O quê ?! - a surpresa o invadiu.

\- Você vai partir... para procurar o seu destino... eu vou ficar no único lugar que conheci. Se não posso ir com você, quero me lembrar de você para sempre... quero que você seja parte de minha pele...

\- Não posso, Lisa... não faça isso comigo - suspirou ele, frustrado.

\- Por que não ? Você disse que me amava... eu te amo.

\- Não posso trair Nath... ele me deu uma oportunidade. Não posso descer tão baixo, e você... como sabe se é isso o que deseja... talvez você pudesse vir a amar Nath, e poderia se arrepender disto...

\- Nunca - dizia ela, entre beijos, enquanto suas mãos, com suavidade e timidez, percorriam o peito já descoberto de Rick.

\- Lisa ! - disse ele, enfim, com um gemido, correspondendo ao beijo e deixando-se levar perigosamente pelas carícias dela, enquanto sua mente começava a ser turvada pelo desejo, enquanto suas mãos adquiriam vida própria, acariciando o corpo dela, aos poucos começou a desabotoar a blusa feminina dela, enquanto sua própria camisa caía no chão. As mãos de Lisa desceram até à sua cintura e pararam, ansiosas, no botão de sua calça, então ele reagiu - Não - ele ouviu em sua mente - Não assim... não agora; não é você, Lisa - e separou-se dela, lenta mas firmemente.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ela, timidamente.

\- Isso não é correto... me desculpe - acrescentou Rick, pegando sua camisa e vestindo-a em um só movimento.

\- Por quê ?

\- Preciso ir... agora... se eu não o fizer, acho que poderíamos nos arrepender pelo resto de nossas vidas.

\- Não ! - soluçou ela - Nos arrependeremos se você não ficar.

\- Eu não posso ficar ! Não posso ! Tenho uma vida lá fora,uma obrigação a cumprir !

\- Eu não posso abandonar a única família que conheci... mas isso não significa que eu não queira fazê-lo... apenas peça a mim... diga-me que você deseja que eu vá com você, que fuja com você... me rapte; de outro modo, não vou deixá-los...

\- Lisa ! Entenda-me... isso não é fácil para mim...

\- Por que novamente nós temos que nos separar ? - ela gritou melancolicamente, e então o seu mundo parou, várias e várias cenas de uma vida que ela não conhecia passaram por sua mente, misturando-se com os últimos quatro anos. Ela ficou paralisada, tinha o olhar perdido, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que mergulhava em um profundo abismo sem fundo.

\- Lisa ! Lisa ! - ele lhe gritava, ao ver como ela estava parada, imóvel, com o olhar perdido, e com os olhos escuros e opacos, ele aproximou-se dela, mas Lisa, por instinto, afastou-se dele, andando para trás. Rick continuava gritando com ela, já que ela caminhava para o penhasco; ele correu, viu tudo em câmera lenta, não conseguiu detê-la, ela chegou à margem e escorregou, ele segurou a mão dela a tempo, ela estava pendurada no penhasco, e então os seus olhos abriram-se repentinamente, como se um relâmpago a atingisse, uma corrente sacudiu o corpo dela, uma luz cegou-a, e sua memória voltou.

\- Rick ? - perguntou ela, confusa - Rick ! - gritou, emocionada, e sustentou-se firmemente no braço que o jovem lhe oferecia.

\- Lisa... não caia, segure com força, não se solte - repetia ele, enquanto tentava sustentar o peso dela com todas as suas forças, e, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, ele a levantou, ambos caíram na grama com o impulso, ela sobre o peito dele, soluçando, enquanto Rick, sentado com Lisa em seu colo, chorava, enquanto a abraçava firmemente contra o seu corpo. Quando os soluços dos dois pararam, e seus corpos foram relaxando, ela falou:

\- Nunca volte a tentar me abandonar, Hunter - disse ela, meio que em tom de brincadeira, mas com a voz séria.

\- O quê ? - disse ele, afastando-a um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto seu coração batia descontroladamente em seu peito.

\- Sou eu, Rick... Lisa... Lisa Hayes - disse ela, finalmente paralisando por completo o coração do jovem.

\- Lisa ?

\- Sim... o que você está esperando para me beijar... que eu lhe dê uma ordem ? - acrescentou ela, divertida, e ele voltou a respirar, e, impiedosamente, lançou-se ansioso sobre seus lábios.

Lisa estava sobre ele, beijando-o como jamais imaginara ser possível, suas mãos agora, sim, percorriam livremente o corpo dela, que sorria sobre os seus lábios, ele virou-se, e foi ela quem ficou embaixo, sustentou o peso dele com os seus braços, e ambos olharam-se profundamente.

\- Do que você se lembra ? - ele perguntou-lhe.

\- De tudo.

\- O antes e o depois ?

\- Sim...

\- Nathaniel...

\- Sim... - respondeu ela com tristeza - E a avó e as crianças...

\- Estou vendo - disse ele, levantando-se e ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

\- Imagino que haja muita coisa que tenhamos para conversar.

\- Bastante... - respondeu Rick, com um nó na garganta, ao pensar na dor que muitas coisas iriam significar para ela... - Mas você está bem ? Não quer ir procurar um médico antes ? - ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Alguns arranhões e uma leve dor no braço, isso é tudo... agora sou toda ouvidos - ela acrescentou, enquanto sentava-se, e fez um aceno, para que Rick se sentasse ao lado dela. Ele suspirou, sentou-se junto a ela e começou a lhe falar sobre os últimos quatros anos.

Depois de falar durante horas e compartilhar lembranças, e de chorar pelos que caíram na batalha, de serem o consolo um do outro, algo do qual tanto haviam necessitado, confessaram os seus sentimentos e falaram também sobre isso, e até mesmo falaram do dever, do exército e da nova missão, ambos ficaram calados, submersos em seus pensamentos.

\- Como você conseguiu se lembrar ?

\- Acho que o choque de perder você de novo... foi o suficiente; há coisas que nunca podem ser esquecidas, eu sempre soube que havia alguém em meu coração.

\- Você se lembra do amor ?

\- Sim... o amor é algo que não se pode esquecer - disse ela, aconchegando-se contra o peito dele, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos.

\- Apesar de ter sido tão pouco o que eu pude lhe oferecer...

\- Para mim foi o suficiente, só o fato de me lembrar que você havia dito que me amava sob aquele prédio desabando...

\- Quem dera que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... - disse ele, com tristeza - Vai ser preciso fazer muitos ajustes em nossas vidas.

\- Sim - disse ela, e, depois de um momento de silêncio, voltou a falar - Mas há algo que me aborreceu, sim... - disse ela, com um toque de malícia em sua voz.

\- O quê ?

\- Você me rejeitou !

\- Eu não ia abusar de você ! - ele acrescentou, divertido, ao entender ao que ela se referia.

\- Eu sei - ela riu - Mas espero que algum dia você se encoraje a isso - disse ela, enrubescida.

\- Pode acreditar que eu o farei... pode acreditar - disse ele, beijando-a com ternura.

O Sol começava a se pôr... brilhando sobre a superfície do mar...

\- É hora de enfrentar Nath - disse Lisa, ficando de pé.

\- O que você vai fazer ?

\- Enfrentar o meu destino... não sei o que vai me acontecer, não sei se vão me deixar voltar ao exército, nem mesmo se vamos poder ir juntos ao espaço novamente. Só sei que o passado já passou, eu não posso mudar nada do que aconteceu, nunca poderei esquecer o que vivi aqui, deixá-los vai doer em minha alma, mas eu amo ser quem sou, eu amo ser Lisa Hayes, e viverei agradecendo intensamente a oportunidade que Gloval, Claudia e as garotas me deram, eu sei também que te amo... e acho que isso é o suficiente para mim.

\- Eu também te amo - disse ele, selando os seus lábios - E não se preocupe... nós chegaremos, juntos, às estrelas... iremos para as estrelas e mais além, eu lhe prometo, Lisa...

\- Sim, você tem razão. Iremos para as estrelas e mais além.

E ambos selaram sua promessa de amor com um beijo, frente a um entardecer que marcava o início de sua nova vida, juntos. Porque o amor é algo que nada pode apagar.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Olá !

Como estão ?

Há muito tempo que eu não publico nada, espero que vocês sejam benévolos, ahaha; já que, com tantos grandes autores publicando por aqui, eu fico coibida.

Tenho esta pequena história já há alguns meses, me serviu de ensaio para esquentar os motores para uma nova e longa fic de Universo Alternativo, vou devagar porque os serviços domésticos e o trabalho consomem o meu tempo, mas nunca me esqueceria dos meus queridos H2.

Quero agradecer, como sempre, às HH (Evy - Lore - Pau - Cry - Lili) e a Santiago, já que, mesmo que eu não os veja muito (eles igualmente andam com trabalho demais), sempre me lembro deles.

A Mau, meu corretor ortográfico e meu Rick Hunter pessoal, a quem eu hoje pus para trabalhar, para que esta história ficasse pronta.

A meus novos amigos deste fantástico universo: Silvestre, Mihll, Cindy, Sandra, Grey, Malinalli, Lisa Hayes Hunter, e... uuuui, espero não ter esquecido de ninguém.

Principalmente às minhas betas, desta história, Nani, Lore e Mihll.

E, em especial, à minha querida amiga, beta e cúmplice de aventuras com os H2, Nani ! Obrigada pelo seu apoio !

Um abraço a todos, e espero pelos seus reviews !

Hayase

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bem, esta é a primeira fic do fandom de Robotech/Macross que eu traduzo. E talvez tenha sido aquela que eu tive mais hesitação. Não falo de hesitação para traduzi-la, e sim para pedir a autorização à autora da fic para traduzi-la. Motivo ? Dei uma olhada, antes, no número de fics desse fandom que existem em português - e quase desisti de pedir a autorização quando vi que só existem TRÊS fics de Robotech/Macross escritas em português (vamos ser sinceros, tomar conhecimento disso é tudo, menos animador, não concordam ?).

Mas não desisti, a tradução está aqui, e espero sinceramente que vocês gostem dela.

Se gostarem... podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
